Never Have I Ever
by lovethatignites
Summary: Daniel is suspicious of Emma's feelings for Jax, so Mia comes up with the perfect solution to get to the bottom of things.


Daniel Miller was hosting a drinking game.

No, you didn't read it wrong.

Daniel Horatio Miller was hosting an underage, unsupervised drinking game. And of course who was to blame besides Jax Novoa.

After the dust from the whole Last Light thing had settled, Jax and Emma had started hanging out again. Daniel didn't understand how Emma could forgive Jax for what he'd done, but she had. And if she could take him back as a friend, she could take him back as more than a friend, under the right (or more specifically _wrong_) circumstances. He didn't want to come off as the jealous, controlling boyfriend type, so tried to play it off as though he didn't care.

In front of Emma, that was. When it was just him and Jax... very different story. Daniel refused to let the Australian steal his girl again, so rivaling with him it was. Even if the guys weren't actually verbalizing their issues with each other, they sure did show it. Whether it was conducting an experiment for chem class or beating a new swim record, the guys went head to head. All. The. Time. And there wasn't a consistent winner, either; the triumphs switched from Daniel to Jax, Daniel to Jax. Emma never said anything, but there was no way she didn't know. Anyone with eyes knew the two guys battling for her affections hated each other.

Eventually, sophomore year came to an end. Daniel and Emma both decided to get summer jobs at Diego Rueda's family's restaurant, The Beachside 7. Daniel was excited to be able to spend more time with his girlfriend in a public place where he'd be able to monitor Jax's behavior. So you can imagine the human's joy when he found out Jax wouldn't be a problem at all; he would be attending a rebel's boot camp all summer. (You can also imagine his irritation when every single day he was forced to hear girls at TB7 squealing over Gigi's blog post about it—_That's so hot! He's soooo bad, I love it! I want to go to rebel's boot camp just to see him in a UNIFORM!_ Daniel had to make his jealous face to refrain from yelling, "YOU'VE ALREADY SEEN HIM IN A UNIFORM; IRIDIUM HIGH IS A UNIFORM SCHOOL!" twenty times a day.)

For the first two months of summer, things were better between Daniel and Emma than they had been all of sophomore year. They got along easily, hung out frequently, talked a lot... it was nice.

And then the last month of summer arrived.

August.

The first issue with the month of August was the new girl Daniel had saved from drowning, Mia Vélez. She decided to get a job as a lifeguard after the mishap and as a result she and Daniel became work partners. And Emma... didn't appreciate it, to say the least. Mia was fun and cool and pretty, sure, but Daniel wasn't interested in her that way. Or... at least he didn't think he was. The point was Emma was really angry the first two days of Mia and Daniel's partnership. Daniel had tried to ease her worries, but she was still angry with him. In fact, they were in the middle of a fight when suddenly Emma was looking somewhere else and smiling...

...and everything got ten times worse.

Because standing further down the beach, smiling and waving at her, looking even sexier than last year, was Jax.

Rebel's boot camp wasn't over until August 28th. Jax returned on August 6th. Why, you ask? _Because he got kicked out._ (You can imagine how much _that_ one made the girls overload with feels.) Once he got settled in to his house in Miami, he'd immediately swung by TB7 to "talk" to none other than Emma. It only got worse from there. "Jemma" had been spending more and more time together ever since. There were days Emma skipped work completely, opting to cast a spell to make someone take her shift for her so she could go off and do who knows what with Jax. And on the days she actually bothered to show up, Mr. I Was Too Bad for Rebel's Boot Camp was always with her. Always. And they were always teasing and flirting with each other right in front of everyone. On more than one occasion, Andi Cruz had _left_ the beach because she couldn't bear to hear their mushy, suggestive banter for another second.

Daniel had expressed his frustrations to Mia multiple times and she always listened. She was a great listener. She always encouraged Daniel to bring it up to Emma, but he didn't want to open that can of worms so he didn't. At first.

For two weeks, Daniel kept his mouth shut. But today he'd finally had enough. Around noon, right after their lunch break when Jax actually had to be somewhere else (thank God), the human had brought up the issue to his girlfriend.

It hadn't gone over well.

She'd simply shrugged and said, "You're practically dating Mia, so I don't see how you have room to complain about me and Jax hanging out."

"That's different!" Daniel had insisted. "I'm not 'practically dating' her; I work with her. I _have_ to be around her a lot."

"Oh. So I suppose the way you light up when you look at her and mess around with her and laugh with her is also not your choice, right?" Emma asked mockingly. She rolled her eyes and stalked off before he could answer, texting as she went. She was undoubtedly telling Jax about what had just happened.

Daniel was still standing there scowling, shirking his responsibilities as lifeguard, when Mia bounded over his way. She playfully kicked some sand up on his feet and grabbed his arm to stop herself from slipping when she reached him. She was wearing her usual red lifeguard body suit.

"Hey!" she said brightly. "What's wrong?"

Daniel sighed. "Emma."

Mia shook her head as if she was disappointed in a small child. "What'd she do now?"

"I finally brought up the whole Jax thing to her…"

The brunette tried to mask her joy. She knew a fight would ensue if Daniel brought up Jax! Demma was finally over! "Really? How'd it go?"

"She didn't confirm or deny having feelings for him. We just had a fight and then she left."

Mia's expression faltered. "But you didn't break up?"

"No, thankfully."

Dang.

"Oh."

Daniel ran a hand through his freshly cut hair. Oh, how his hair was cute… "Yeah. We were supposed to have a romantic night in tonight since my parents and siblings are away, but that's probably off now…"

Whoa. A romantic night in for Demma? Without any adult supervision? Nope. No way. Nuh-uh. Not happening. No. Never. Not on Mia Vélez's watch. She'd heard things. She knew Demma was That Couple that didn't stay mad at each other for long. Tonight was probably still on, despite their fight. She had to think of a way to make sure tonight did not happen.

She could make up a sob story to get Daniel to hang out with her instead… But he'd say no because officially breaking off plans with Emma to hang out with Mia would only make his girlfriend angrier. (Mia wasn't blind; she knew Emma hated how much time the lifeguards spent together.)

She could cast a spell to make his family come home early… But Demma could always reschedule their "romantic night in."

She needed a way to make sure they broke up tonight, once and for all.

And then she got it.

"I have an idea!" she exclaimed, face lighting up.

"About what?"

"How you can find out for sure if Emma likes Jax!"

He crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. "I'm listening…"

"You said you have the house all to yourself, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, invite over a bunch of people and play a drinking game!"

Now it was time for Daniel's expression to falter. "A drinking game?"

"Yes!"

"I-I don't know, Mia. We're underage and so are all of our friends…"

"Oh, it's not like we'll get caught," she said with a dismissive wave of the hand. "And if for some weird reason we do, I can always just…" She made fists and crossed her arms at the wrist to indicate casting a spell. "Problem solved."

Daniel could hardly argue with that logic. But he still wasn't feeling this idea. "Okay, but—"

"Look, it's fool-proof," Mia insisted. "We'll play Never Have I Ever. We'll go on for a while to make sure she's intoxicated then we'll ask a revealing question and _voilà_—you'll know if she likes Jax."

Daniel puffed out his cheeks then slowly let the breath out.

"Come on. It's a good plan and you know it."

"She'll be mad if I put her on the spot like that…"

"Which is why this plan is perfect! You'll be asking the question to _everyone_," Mia pushed him playfully, "not just her. Or I can do it. I don't mind."

"I can ask the question." He practically cut her off to say this; the last thing he needed was for Emma to figure out he'd discussed the Jemma situation with Mia.

She grinned. "Great! So who should we—"

"I am so there!"

The two jumped when they realized Gigi Rueda was standing right behind them.

"How much of that did you hear?" Daniel panicked.

"Not much," she shrugged. Then she practically bounced up and down with excitement as she exclaimed, "Just that you two are holding an underage drinking game at Daniel's house to find out if Emma likes Jax! Which, by the way, 87% of my followers think she does. See?" She held out her phone to reveal a poll, asking the students of Iridium High to vote on who Emma had a thing for: Daniel or Jax.

"Y… You can't… Is it legal for you to post stuff like this?!" Daniel spluttered.

"Of course it is! Check the first amendment."

"But—"

"Of course you can come," Mia smiled sweetly.

Gigi squealed. "Great! I can't wait to record—"

"But you're not allowed to bring your phone or tell anyone we were drinking," she finished, her expression turning stone cold.

"What?! But I—"

"_We can't get arrested_

_And Gigi always talks_

_So she'll forget what she heard_

_As away she walks."_

Mia crossed her arms at the wrist and cast the spell at the gossiper.

Once it hit her, she turned around and started to walk away.

"Gigi!"

The girl halted and turned around. "Huh?"

"We're having a get-together tonight at Daniel's. You should come."

"Oooh! Great! I can't wait to—"

Mia held up her arms again and cast a second spell in her head. When this one hit Gigi, she paused for a moment then finished, "hang out with you guys and not bring my phone or tell anyone we were drinking."

The witch smirked. "Excellent. Swing by around eight o'clock, 'kay?"

"Okay!" Gigi skipped off to the patio section of TB7 to take her afternoon shift.

Mia wiped her hands together in the "my work here is done" gesture and smiled up at her tall crush who (eeep!) looked impressed with her spells. "Now that that's taken care of, who else are we inviting?"

* * *

><p>Emma, Andi, and Jax arrived at the Miller household a few minutes before eight that night.<p>

"Are we really doing this?" Emma asked, shifting from one foot to the other. She was still wearing Jax's leather jacket from when they'd gone riding earlier; sometimes Miami was chilly, too. "It seems like a trap."

"Uh-uh, Em." Andi held her hands up. "Your stick-in-the-mud boyfriend invited us over for drinks while his parents are away. If Dawniel's loosening up, I absolutely forbid you to overthink it."

"But he said I could bring _Jax_." She motioned to her wizard… friend? She didn't interact with any of her other friends the way she interacted with Jax… But she was still dating Daniel, so Jax wasn't her boyfriend… He was her… person? She didn't know anymore. "Like two hours after we fought because of him."

Jax bit back a smirk at that last part. He loved being the cause of Demma's arguments, though the root of their problems was not him; it was Daniel.

"Don't worry, Em." He wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "If he tries something shady, just say the word and I'll kick his ass."

Emma from last year would have gasped and freaked out and rushed to Daniel's defense. Emma from now blushed and giggled and shared A Look with Jax.

Andi put on her best announcer voice and said, "And in the continuing August saga of Emma Alonso's love life, Jemma's eye contact is more passionate than Demma's entire relationship."

Jax laughed.

Emma hip-checked Andi and muttered, "Let's just go inside…" She reached her hand out to ring the doorbell but before she could, Jax opened the door and let himself in. Emma's eyes widened and she quickly followed, her sidekick right behind her.

The get-together was being held in the Millers' living room and as it turned out the group of three was the last to arrive. Everyone else was already sitting around the coffee table: Diego was sitting on the arm of the couch next to his girlfriend Maddie Van Pelt, and next to Maddie were her Panther minions, Katie Rice and Sophie Johnson. Gigi was across from Sophie on the couch opposite that of the Panthers. And heading up the coffee table was Daniel…

…and Mia.

The witch was sitting on the arm of the recliner chair, looking far too cozy for Emma's liking.

She was right: this had to be a trap. She wasn't comfortable with the underage drinking to begin with, but this? Daniel had canceled their romantic night alone together so he could dangle Mia in front of Emma's face? This wasn't a "let's forget about our argument and have a fun night with friends" get-together; it was a revenge get-together.

Emma wanted to leave but leaving would have been the only thing worse than not leaving. If this was the way Daniel wanted to play it, then fine. At first, when he'd started flirting with Mia, Emma had been hurt. But as soon as Jax showed up, she didn't feel hurt anymore. In fact, all of her I-care-about-Daniel feelings disappeared. When Jax showed up, Emma felt… loved. She felt happy. She was annoyed with Daniel, of course, since he was still by title _her_ boyfriend yet he spent all of his time flirting with Mia, but she didn't care the way she had before. She didn't love Daniel anymore.

Jax had changed a lot over the summer. He was trying to be a more respectable man and Emma knew she was the reason, not only because he had told her so, but because he had chosen to come back to Miami. His abusive douche bag of a father had eventually gotten over the whole failed Last Light thing and said Jax could come home to Australia after his sophomore year ended. And yet, Jax chose not to. He chose to return to Miami for one reason and one reason only: Emma Alonso. Becoming a better man wouldn't earn him any points with his father, but it would with Emma. It was about more than "points," thought; the glitter queen genuinely made him want to be a better person.

Emma really admired Jax for what he was doing, especially because he had done it the right way. Unlike how Emma had tried to change who she was entirely last year for Daniel, Jax had simply stopped casting illegal spells and using magic for bad things. He was still Jax: mischievous, flirty, funny, fun… rebellious, obviously, since he'd gotten kicked out of rebel's boot camp. He was just a better version of himself.

He was someone Leanna would have been proud of.

Emma wanted to tell him as much, but she had a feeling that if they got into that sort of conversion again, the kind where they were talking about Jax's deceased mother and Emma told him how wonderful he was, they would end up almost kissing like last year during the storm. Except this time nothing would interrupt them and they'd go through with it, and then Emma would have cheated on Daniel. And she was not a cheater.

She was, however, done with their relationship. She'd known she was for weeks but hadn't actually admitted it to herself until now. There was something so safe about sticking to the routine. Everyone at school knew Demma as the OTP of Iridium High and Daniel was a very straight-edge kind of guy. But with each passing day, Emma was realizing more and more how much she preferred being outgoing to playing it safe, dirt bikes to bicycles, and Mia draping herself all over Daniel settled it: if tonight turned out as badly as she foresaw, she'd break up with him. Emma Alonso would break up with Daniel Miller, not the other way around, and it would not be temporary; it would be final.

The room got quiet as their group of friends turned to look at them.

"Emma!" Mia grinned. "So glad you could make it!"

_As if you're the host? Bitch._

Whoa. Emma didn't swear. She never even _thought_ cuss words…

"Thanks, Mia!" she replied, all false sweetness.

Jax stifled a laugh because he noticed.

"Nice jacket," Daniel spat, his face darkening.

Emma smiled again and linked her arm through Jax's. "I know, right? C'mon, Jax—"

She was leading him to the couch when Sophie practically shot out of her seat and screamed, "SIT NEXT TO ME, JAX!" She motioned to the seat at the foot of the coffee table between herself and Gigi.

Miss Information lit up, too. "Yeah, Jax, sit over here!" She hyper-patted the chair, practically drooling.

"Uhm…" Jax froze. It was no secret almost every girl at IHS had a thing for him. Most of the time, he found it amusing the way they geeked out around him. But Sophie and Gigi… Sophie made him more uncomfortable than any other person he'd ever met in his life and Gigi was not his cup of tea, shall we say. Not to mention he'd been looking forward to cuddling with his Em on Daniel's family's couch, right in front of him. But somehow he didn't think it was a good idea to say no to these girls right now…

"Okay…" He unlinked his arm from Emma's and walked over to the chair. Sophie and Gigi immediately fawned all over him while Katie went for the _I'm so much more mature than them see Maddie?_ approach by sitting up straight and rolling her eyes.

"Like his ego needed any help…," Andi muttered. She plopped herself down in the middle of the couch, next to Gigi.

Emma was the last to sit, and the only open seat was between Andi and Daniel. So she took it and crossed her arms.

"Don't you want to take your jacket off, Emma?" Maddie directed an evil smile Daniel's way.

"Nah," the witch said wrapping her arms around herself and smiling at Jax. "It's keeping me warm."

He grinned at her then tilted his head and raised his eyebrows at Daniel.

The human started to do his jealous face, but Mia quickly placed a hand on his arm and said, "Let's start the game, shall we?" to stop him.

"Right," he said, recomposing himself. "So, everyone knows the rules, right? We take turns making 'Never have I ever' statements and if the statement is a lie for you, you have to drink." He motioned to the four bottles of bourbon and ten shot glasses setting on the coffee table. "Got it?"

"Why are we doing this again?" Diego asked.

"Because it's a nice way for us to get to know Mia and for Mia to get to know us." He caught the eye roll Emma was giving him so he added, "And I thought it'd be fun for our group to have one last big get-together before summer's over."

"Fun," Maddie snorted. "Right."

"Alright, Maddie," Mia said in a challenging tone. "If you're so bored, you start us off."

"Fine." The blonde half smirked. "Never have I ever kissed Mia."

Diego immediately gave her a reprimanding nudge.

The atmosphere was certainly anything but fun as Daniel's face turned a deep red. "CPR doesn't count as kissing, Maddie," he snapped, avoiding his girlfriend's eyes as best as he could.

"I'll go," Diego offered desperately. "Never have I ever gotten in trouble with Mr. Alonso."

The Kanay's attempt was not in vain: everyone cracked a smile and laughed a little. Daniel, Emma, Gigi, Jax, Maddie, and Diego took turns pouring themselves a shot of bourbon. Emma wasn't used to the burning sensation in her throat but she wasn't about to be the only one to show it, so she tried to keep it off her face. She also decided she'd go next and pick something that was not a lie for her to give herself a moment to recover.

"Never have I ever been on a sports team," she announced.

"Does cheerleading count as a sport?" Sophie asked.

"Uhm, yes!" Maddie exclaimed.

Everyone except for Emma and Gigi drank.

"What sport did you play, Mia?" Daniel asked without thinking. He was genuinely curious; it hadn't occurred him Emma would be angry he was showing even more interest in the new girl.

"I was on the volleyball and swim teams," she said.

"Yet you managed to almost 'drown' and need mouth-to-mouth from my boyfriend…" Emma tapped her nails against her shot glass and avoided eye contact.

Mia glowered. "Never have I ever gotten in trouble with The Witches' Council."

Emma whipped her head in Gigi's direction, but Mia said, "Oh, relax; I put a spell on her when she got here. She won't remember anything about magic as soon as she leaves the house."

Well of course Mia was here when Gigi arrived. Mia had probably been here when everyone arrived because Mia had probably been the first one to get here, and she'd probably gotten here extra early.

_This breakup's looking better and better…_

"I believe you have to drink now, Princess." Mia plastered a smile on her face and held one of the bottles out to Emma.

She ripped the bottle out of Mia's hand and poured herself another shot. She and Jax drank.

"Never have I ever been kicked out of Emma's house by her father," Jax said with a smirk.

Daniel silently did his shot alone.

"Never have I ever wanted to be a koala!" Sophie screeched.

Everyone stared at her while she poured her shot. The glass was halfway to her lips when she crinkled her eyebrows at Jax. "You have to drink, too."

"But I've never wanted to be a koala…"

"Yeah, but you're Australian, so aren't you half koala?"

"Never have I ever found Sophie to be annoying!" Andi exclaimed.

Everybody drank. Everybody.

"Never have I ever dated Daniel!" Katie shouted, slurring her words a bit.

Maddie scowled as she and Emma did their shots.

"Hmmm…" Mia tapped her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "Never have I ever… rode Jax's dirt bike." She and Daniel didn't even try to hide the fact that they were eying Emma up.

The nice witch and the rebel wizard did their shots. Emma was getting used to the taste and losing her inhibitions, too, because she smirked at Andi and said, "Never have I ever been jealous because I _haven't_ ridden Jax's dirt bike but I want to."

Andi was too tipsy to front; she did her shot along with Gigi, Sophie, Katie, and… Diego?

Maddie gave her boyfriend a look of pure bewilderment.

"What?" he asked defensively. "That dirt bike is sweet."

"Never have I ever thought Diego is weird!" Gigi giggled.

Once again, everyone drank.

"Never have I ever cheated on a boyfriend," Mia announced, barely keeping the patronizing smile off her face.

Emma's face heated up as she glared daggers at the girl. "I don't know why you're looking at me."

Mia chuckled. "Oh, I think you do."

"Never have I ever cheated on a _girlfriend_," Emma said pointedly to Daniel.

He smiled in a manner completely devoid of warmth. "I don't know why you're looking at me."

"Oh, I think you do."

"Never have I ever dated something Emma or Maddie brought to life," Andi interjected. She, Sophie, and (after much protesting that Howard was never her boyfriend) Katie did their shots.

"Never have I ever been on Miss Information's blog!" Gigi announced, her words slurring even more.

Everybody drank.

"Never have I ever had magic powers," Jax said.

He, Emma, Maddie, Diego, and Mia drank. And then Emma started giggling. At first it was quiet. And then it was louder, and then she was laughing so hard she couldn't control herself and was falling all over Andi.

Jax grinned; could she get any more adorable?

Normally, Maddie would have said something along the lines of, "Uh, why are you laughing, freak?" But all the alcohol was getting to her, too, so instead she laughed along and said, "What's so funny?"

"Jax's… question!" Emma said between gasps for air.

"Why?" Andi asked, amused. She had never seen her best friend so hysterical.

"Because… Daniel…" She laughed so hard she couldn't breathe for a few seconds. Once she could again, she pointed at her boyfriend and said, "Daniel… couldn't… drink!"

Jax, Maddie, Katie, and Andi cracked up with her.

"I… so wish… I could blog about that!" Gigi squealed, doubling over on the couch.

Daniel's face was red with rage. "NEVER HAVE I EVER," he shouted to be heard over all the commotion and looked straight into his girlfriend's eyes, "had fantasies about making out with Jax while half-dressed!"

The room went dead silent.

And just like that, Emma was somewhat sober again.

"Within the past week," Daniel added. He never took his eyes off of her, waiting for her reaction.

Katie, Sophie, and Gigi giggled and did their shots. Maddie and Andi made gagging noises. Jax stared at Daniel, jaw set. Diego stared at his feet, trying not to feel the awkward. Mia bit her lip and intently watched Emma.

And Emma? If looks could kill, Emma would have just struck Daniel dead. She looked at him, the guy for whom she'd been willing to sacrifice everything—her identity, her powers, _Jax_—during sophomore year, trying to figure out what she'd ever seen in him.

And then she wasn't trying to figure out shit; she was simply acting.

She stood, cut through the space between Daniel's chair and her end of the couch, and walked around the piece of furniture, behind Andi and Gigi. Everyone thought she was headed for the door, but no. Emma cut in between Gigi and Jax, grabbed the bottle Jax had been using for his shots, pressed the opening to her lips, leaned her head back, and chugged. She chugged and chugged and chugged, eyes closed, her only goal finishing the bottle. She brought her other hand to the bourbon, tilted it back further, and seconds later she'd done it: the bottle was empty.

Emma opened her eyes and slammed the bottle down on the coffee table. Every set of eyes in the room was on her; every mouth was hanging open, except for two people's. Daniel's mouth was set into a hard, thin line; Jax was grinning wider than anyone had ever seen him grin.

"What?" Emma asked innocently, staring straight into Daniel's eyes. "The more intense and frequent the fantasies, the more you drink, right?" She turned around to look at Jax, biting her lip as the adrenaline settled in her veins.

The wizard was absolutely awestruck. He shook his head and murmured, "I could not have chosen a better witch on this planet to fall in love with…"

Emma's heart skipped a beat at his confession. She didn't even hear Maddie and Andi whine, "Ewwwh."

"You… Y-You can't be in love with her!" Daniel hollered once he finally recovered from what had just happened, his words slurring. "She's dating me!"

"_Was_ dating you," Emma snapped. "If my little demonstration really wasn't enough to clue you in that I'm breaking up with you, maybe this will be." She turned around, perched herself atop Jax's lap, and kissed him hard. Jax wrapped his arms around her waist; Emma wrapped her arms around his neck. They were making out and they forgot anyone else was in the room, forgot anyone else was on the planet. Their lips and tongues were colliding; hearts beating out of their chests; breathing shallow and uneven. They were drunk off bourbon and each other and the pent-up sexual tension was real, it was _so_ real, and now it was finally being released.

Daniel went into another bout of shock and didn't recover this time until Emma's hands were in Jax's hair and Jax's hands were far lower on Emma's back than Daniel was comfortable with.

He jumped to his feet and shouted, "STOP!" Steam was practically shooting out of his ears.

The two broke apart and stared at each other, panting for air.

"I love you, Jax," Emma said. She didn't think; she just _did_. Her inhibitions were numb; there was nothing holding her back from speaking the truth. And the declaration she'd just made was nothing but the truth. She meant it with every single piece of her heart.

"No!" Daniel yelled.

"I love you, too, Em," Jax replied, still awestruck. The expression on his face was so sincere, and every single action of his since he'd gotten back to town proved the truth of his words. He'd known it for so long and now he'd finally said it out loud.

"Get out of my house!" the captain of the Sharks demanded as the soul mates went in for another kiss.

"Good idea," Emma said dismissively to her ex. She smiled at her Jaxy Waxy and asked, "Want to?"

Daniel's face drained of all color. "Wait, what?"

"My house?" Jax asked his Em.

"Y-Your house?" Daniel ran around the coffee table, almost tripping over Maddie's legs in the process. "You mean your house where you live all alone?"

"Your house." The smile on Emma's face was the most genuine thing Jax had ever seen in his life.

"No, you can't!"

"Let's go, love." Jax took her hand in his and tele-transported the two of them out of there.

For a full ten seconds after Jemma disappeared, no one said anything.

And then—

"Never have I ever had my girlfriend of two years dump me during my own drinking game then leave to get it on with her new boyfriend," Andi snorted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you, episode 520 What Lies Beneath of _The Vampire_ _Diaries_, for the drinking game idea!**

**Review? :)**


End file.
